The field of the disclosure relates generally to components that include internal impingement cooling, and more particularly to components that include an array of recesses on an interior surface of an outer wall to improve impingement cooling and/or spallation mitigation.
Some components, such as hot gas path components of gas turbines, are subjected to high temperatures. At least some such components have internal cooling circuits defined therein, such as but not limited to a network of plenums and passages, that provide impingement of a cooling fluid against an interior surface of the outer wall to maintain the outer wall below a threshold temperature during operation. However, in at least some cases, an effectiveness of such internal impingement cooling is limited by a thickness of the outer wall.
In addition, some such components include a thermal barrier coating on an exterior surface of the outer wall to further protect the outer wall from high temperatures during operation. However, the thermal barrier coating may be spalled or otherwise degraded during high temperature operation, exposing the exterior surface of the component to oxidation in the high temperature environment and, thus, reducing an operational lifetime of the component.